skyforgefandomcom-20200213-history
Icy Winds Canyon
We have information that there is a deranged Renegade Cryomancer hiding in the Icy Winds Canyons. He brings blizzards and Snowstorms upon peaceful Aelion settlements. You need to stop him. Objectives * Clear the Icy Path of Ursuns 0/4 * Eliminate the Ice Fang * Eliminate the Nest Warden * Eliminate the Guards to the Cryomancer's Lair. * Eliminate the Renegade Cryomancer. Mobs * Polar Ursun * ??? Type - Has a roar that does a large amount of damage in a cone in front of it. * Rocky Ursun * ??? Type - Does a Ground Pound that does a large amount of damage and knocks down targets around the impact area in front of it. * Young Ornis * Pack Type - No special attacks. * Snow Ornis * Enchanter Type - Will occasionally apply a shield to itself to prevent damage. * Ashy Ornis * ??? Type - Has a claw attack that will hit several times over a period of several seconds doing a large amount of damage. Bosses * Ice Fang - Renegade Cryomancer's Pet * This large Ursun boss is has two phases that it repeats throughout the fight. During the first phase it will simply auto attack and occasionally stand on its hind legs to perform a sweeping claw attack that does a large amount of damage. If an Immortal is hit by the claw attack, they will have a bleed applied to them that will continuously do damage over several seconds. The second phase of the fight, Ice Fang will glow red, gain a new buff, and be slowed. During this time Ice Fang will deal massive amounts of damage, but after several seconds the buff will fade and he will return to his pattern from phase one. :Annoyance ::Slowly moves forward, swinging its paws and dealing considerable damage to all nearby enemies. Melee ability. ::Cooldown: 18 seconds. :Rage ::For 8 seconds, the monster's movements slow down and its damage output doubles. Melee ability. ::Cooldown: 40 seconds. :Basic attack ::Strikes with its paws. Melee ability. ::Cooldown: 2 seconds. * Nest Warden - Renegade Cryomancer's Pet * The nest Warden is a Large Ornis with only a few abilities. The first ability is similar to the Ashy Ornis, where the Nest Warden will begin a series of jumping kicks that do a large amount of damage to an Immortal. The second ability the Nest Warden has is to summon several Young Ornis to attack the Immortal. These adds should be dealt with quickly or the Immortal will quickly find themselves overrun. :Call of the Guardian ::Summons a few young Ornises to its aid Melee ability. ::Frequency: 40 seconds. :War Dance ::Deals a series of strikes while keeping the target close. Melee ability. ::Frequency: 30 seconds. :Basic attack ::Strikes with its beak, inflicting damage. Melee ability. ::Frequency: 2 seconds. * Stone Tusk and Deafening Roar - Renegade Cryomancer's Pet * These two large Mammoth-like creatures are encountered together. They each have one special ability, but they both do large amounts of damage. Deafening Roar's ability boosts its and Stone Tusk's damage by a large amount. When they have this buff, their eyes will glow red and they should be avoided. Stone Tusk will occasionally charge an Immortal and if it makes contact, it will deal a massive amount of damage as well as knock down the Immortal. * Renegade Cryomancer * The Renegade Cryomancer is a fairly strait forward encounter with a small twist. The area the Cryomancer is so cold that the Immortal will begin to freeze if they stand still too long. If the Immortal gets a debuff that appears like a dark blue snowflake, they need to jump to remove it or suffer damage and slowness over time. The Cryomancer only has three main abilities it uses during the encounter. The first ability he uses is a large ice patch, that if an Immortal does not quickly move out of, they will take a large amount of damage. The second ability that the Cryomancer has is a damage reduction shield. While this shield is active, the Cryomancer will try and freeze an Immortal by launching ice patches at them. The area to avoid will have a small patch of growing ice before the impact making it easy to avoid. :Ice Spikes ::Protects itself with a power shield and attacks the enemies' positions with ice spikes for 10 seconds. The spikes deal considerable damage within a 3 yard radius and freeze targets for 3 seconds. Ranged ability. ::Cooldown: 30 seconds. :Ice Aura ::The aura the Cryomancer casts a freezing effect on the enemies that can be dispelled by hopping in place to warm up. Without hopping, one can freeze completely and become immobilized for a while. Ranged ability. ::Cooldown: none. Continuous effect. :Ice Stream ::Freezes an area within a S yard radius of the enemy and blows it up after 2.5 seconds, dealing damage and immobilizing targets for 4 seconds. Ranged ability. ::Cooldown: 12 seconds. :Basic attack ::Inflicts damage with ice shards. Ranged ability. ::Cooldown: 1.5 seconds. Gallery Skyforge Icy Winds Canyon.png Skyforge Icy Winds Canyon first boss.png|Ice Fang Category:Squad